Halloween Story: The Taste of Red Liquid
by JimmyRocket
Summary: Bolt and 3 others have a limited amount of time to complete 3 dangerous and dark tasks if they want to escape with their lives… I warn you… There WILL be lots of Red Liquid. Don't skip this one. I DARE you to read it... all the way through.


_**Author's Note:**_

_**A quick Author's note to get out of the way.**_

_**Y'all must know... I love you all for the incredible support you've given A Canine's Fantasy! I have NOT given up on that story. But, life happens. I am juggling a ton of priorities with absolutely no spare time in the week. I'm even taking some online classes to get AHEAD in school... So, I promise, I WILL have the time by January. But right now, I'm asking for some slack... even though it makes me wanna cry whenever I can't update my stories. ='(**_

_**All I'm asking is that you guys please don't give up on me.**_

_**So, without further delay, I present to you a very quickly written introduction to my first Halloween fic!  
**_

_**Enjoy.  
**_

* * *

**The Taste of Red Liquid**

* * *

Ever since Bolt got his first look at the substance that bled from his paw... never did he think he'd live to see THIS much of it.

**_1 Day Earlier_**

"Bolt!" A trembling muffled voice shouted in the darkness . "Bolt, are you here? Can ANYONE hear me? PLEASE, somebody answer me!"

Opening his weary eyes, Bolt saw nothing but blackness. He felt like he was being suffocated. His head was underneath some sort of fabric that made everything so dark. He tried to move his paws but felt they were bound. A fearful whimper was the only noise he could make, high pitched, and pleading.

"Bolt? Is that you?" The girl's voice asked.

The canine whimpered again. _Penny?_

The girl's voice began to cry. "I can't believe you're here! What are they doing to us, Bolt?"

Bolt whimpered again. _I don't know where we are! But, we have to get OUT of here! Can you reach anything?_

The girl began to shush the dog. "It's okay. Don't worry. As long as we have each other and we're together, we'll be okay. I think that's what they told me."

_What?_ Bolt started to panic now, whimpering loudly.

"Shuuuush!" The girl said. "We're going to be okay."

A sudden loud noise filled the room. It was the bang of a large door being opened. "It's time." A low voice grumbled. "Let's get this over with."

Both the dog and the girl remained quiet as they were taken out of the room and the sack was taken off of Bolt's head. He squinted his eyes when he saw the bright light being shine on him from a flashlight.

"Keep the duct-tape on the mutt's mouth. I don't want him barking and biting the entire time."

The sack was then taken off of the girls head as well. When Bolt saw this he whimpered again, seeing how roughly they were treating her. There was no getting out of this.

"We got them. The other two should be on their way." The man spoke into his radio.

They were placed in the back of a car with tinted windows, still tied up. The driver instantly pushed the gas pedal and started to drive away.

"What are you doing with us?" The girl asked sternly. "What do you mean there's 2 more?"

"Kid, don't ask any questions. This is international business we're dealing with here." The driver responded.

The girl turned to Bolt and sighed. "We're going to be okay, Bolt." She brushed a soft hand through Bolt's white coat down his back. His eyes closed as he laid his head on the girl's lap, hoping she was telling the truth.

"How long until we get there?" The girl asked while brushing her blonde hair behind her ear.

The driver didn't answer for a moment. The girl started to get agitated before he answered, "Long enough."

"Who are the other two people?" She asked. "At LEAST tell me that, if you know. Is one of them my friend?"

"I don't know who the hell you're talking about!" The driver sneered. "SHUT UP!"

With another sigh the girl lowered her head and gently laid it on top of Bolt's. She whispered into the dog's ear. "Don't be scared. We're going to be okay."

Bolt knew who this girl was... she was Penny's best friend, Nichole. Bolt doesn't know how he got tangled up in this kind of trouble with her, but he was calmed down by the fact that _she _was calm in such a situation like this.

Nichole wasn't supposed to be here. These angry people were trying to kidnap Penny; However, Nichole was the only person they could find. (Nichole made sure of this to protect her best friend).

She was scared to death, but didn't want to show it. The one thought that kept her going was that at least her best friend Penny wasn't going through this now... and somehow, she'll find a way to get Bolt out of it as well before it's too late.

But, there was one feeling of doubt inside of her... she knew that once they arrive at where they were going, they were probably not going to make it out at ALL.

At least... _she _wasn't.

**_35 Miles Away  
_**

In a dark room, a teenage boy found himself in the same situation, tied up and completely helpless in the dark. He started struggling immediately. "Hey! HEY! IS ANYBODY THERE!"

"Shut up, Jake." Another voice said. "Nobody's going to answer."

The boy stopped struggling and turned his head in every direction. "Where are you?"

"I'm fine... and I already tried shouting. Nobody is going to hear us within miles of this place."

"This is NOT cool at all! I'm getting out of here!"

"Stop it, you can't."

"Watch me." He insisted as he kept rocking the chair back and fourth that he was tied in.

The other person didn't say anything. Just remained quiet for a few minutes as the boy tried to escape. Finally enough she shouted. "Alright! We get it! There's no escaping this!"

"NO!" The boy screamed. "This can't be happening! I have a soccer tournament on Friday! My little sister won't have anyone to trick-or-treat with tomorrow! My parents would be furious!"

"I know... don't remind me."

Suddenly there was a thunderous crash from the door as it opened. A voice spoke. "WHO'S MAKING ALL THE NOISE IN HERE?"

Nobody responded... and within seconds the door was closed again.

The boy's heart sank, and he was quiet now.

The other person started to whisper, "We'll escape when they let us out. Right now, it's hopeless."

The boy couldn't argue... he had already failed at escaping.

It was quiet for a long time before he spoke up again. "Why are you here?"

The girl sighed and answered. "I was the one they wanted... they wanted just ME and Bolt, but instead it's me and you... and I think they have Nichole locked up somewhere else."

"Why? Why are they doing this?"

Penny didn't respond.

It took a long time before somebody said something. Penny finally spoke,

"I think they're going to kill us."

_**End of Part 1**_

* * *

_**A/N: Tell me what you think. **_

_**I'm not asking... I must know. **_

_**Halloween update by Monday the 4th. **_


End file.
